Nothing Happened
by Towards-Infinity-4ever
Summary: "I am scared Harry. Everything seems to have been wiped blank." A really nice hot one-shot. Enjoy your fic!


**A Note- This is a really cool one-shot I got from a news report that told of a software which told the most often repeated works in JK Rowling's works was "Nothing Happened". dunno if it's true but it gave me a really cool idea. Just after the war. I don't own Harry Potter but you now like maybe a million people I wanto:/- Arianne**

Harry had just returned from his first-ever mission. It was Christmas and Ginny had come home for the holidays. He was sure that she had. He was standing on the doorstep of the Burrow. Happiness was just a knock away, but then why was he so hesitant?

Harry sighed, how he had missed Hogwarts over the course of the year, he had missed Ron and Hermione and he had missed Ginny. He was the first to sign up when Kingsley had announced that any person who had participated in the Battle was allowed to be an auror without the giving their NEWT's and he was the first one to volunteer for a mission. Now his mission had ended at last.

With a glimmer of hope, he knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Harry! Oh what a surprise my dear!"

"Who's there mum?" Harry recognised Ron's voice.

Harry heard what he thought of as a thunder of footsteps rushing down. Ron came up to him and playfully tackled him down. Hermione had given a loud shriek and helped him up on the other hand. Everyone came up to greet him everyone except Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as they all settled down on the table in the kitchen. It was George who had replied.

"Somewhere 'round I guess. What's been going on up at the 'lair of evil'?"

"George!"

"Kill-joy." George glared at Hermione who glared back at him.

"Yeah Harry what's been going on? It almost was as though you had disappeared somewhere! Hermione and I- we have been so worried about you. You aren't hurt are you? I always knew that you weren't sound in the head but- Ow! Hermione that hurt!"

The cheery atmosphere continued. Mr. Weasley soon arrived and was pleasantly surprised at Harry's arrival. But it still lacked something. The something that was Ginny.

Nightfall approached and everyone went up to bed. Harry was still going sleep at the camp-bed in Ron's room. It was odd seeing Ron and Hermione together (the snogging being the oddest). It made him feel a bit lonely.

It was way past midnight and Harry had been tossing and turning in his camp-bed, unable to fall asleep. He decided that maybe a walk would make him feel better. He silently changed into a jacket and jeans and put his shoes on. Then as quietly as it was possible, he crept downstairs hoping not to wake anyone up.

He went out into the Weasley's garden. It was covered with snow at the moment but in the summer the grass would have been a foot high and there would have been garden gnomes all around.

He walked about a bit in the fresh snow for a few minutes. Suddenly heard footsteps approaching towards him. Out of dead habit he spun around, his wand raised.

"Relax, Harry!" It was a girl's voice; and it wasn't Hermione.

"Ginny?"

Harry's eyes focused upon Ginny's face. Ginny simply raised her eyebrows.

An awkward silence reigned. With nothing much to do, they began strolling in the garden. Ginny's arm accidentally brushed against Harry's. He felt his heartbeat flutter.

"So," He said,

"So?"

"Why weren't you down there with everyone? Didn't see you down there."

"Didn't feel like it."

"You weren't at dinner either."

"Wasn't hungry." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"How's Hogwarts?"

"Fine."

After spending a few minutes in silence again, Ginny sighed.

"I'm scared Harry. Everything seems to have been wiped blank.", she tried to stop her hand from shaking, grabbing it firmly. "I don't know if anything, anything will ever be the same again now."

"It wont be the same Ginny. I know it wont ever be the same but it will be different, better."

And suddenly Harry found himself kissing Ginny her hand in his hair and his on her back. It felt a bit strange but it was bliss. It seemed like decades had as they parted. Ginny gave him a small smile and ran inside.

Feeling numb, Harry slowly followed her in. She had already gone upstairs. He tiptoed up the steps and slowly crept into Ron's room.

"Wha' 'appened?" he mumbled.

"Nothing happened, Ron." he grinned and fell onto his camp-bed with a thump.

He wasn't that sleepy anyway.


End file.
